


Day 12: Holiday Lights

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Wash accidentally scares Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Tucker is hanging lights on the tree. Wash comes to the rescue to help with the high places Tucker can't reach.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 16





	Day 12: Holiday Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really can write short things.

_“I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night.”_ Tucker sings the verse along with the radio, bobbing his shoulders with the tune, arms moving to wrap the string of lights around the tree, doing his best to weave them around various branches as he goes. Finishing that string of lights he rises from his knees, walking to the couch to grab a second strand.

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.”_ Wash leans against the doorframe quietly, watching his boyfriend as he sings along, swaying his hips now that he’s standing and decorating the tree, a small smile gracing his lips. The blond chuckles silently as Tucker strains, standing on his tiptoes as he’s finishing that strand of lights. Moving across the floor, he slides his hands around Tucker’s waist, laughing when his boyfriend jumps at his touch.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You. I love seeing you happy like this.”

“Today’s a good day?” Tucker turns in his lover’s arms, smiling up at him.

“Yeah, today’s a good day. I seem to be remembering everything.”

“Good.” Tucker presses his lips up to his boyfriend’s, savoring the moment.

“Do you want help with the higher lights?”

“Yes please,” Tucker laughs, “it’s nice having a tall boyfriend.”

“Glad to help, love. Glad to help.”


End file.
